Special Blood
by poochyena123
Summary: A hunter that went through a life change and possibly save someone.


**Day 1**

Another rainy day, a typical weather for this city. People wear their trench coats, or carrying an umbrella over their heads, rushing toward their destination. A light rain at least, not too hard nor too drizzly. Boo pokes his head out from his home, a large-thick box with a fluffy blanket on the inside. Seeing the light rain, he decided to put his hoodie on. Although rain hardly bothers him but, he couldn't denied such gift that was given to him by a group of gangsters.

Boo lived in New York streets since he was a little kid. He ran away from the orphanage and found an alley way, along with a massive box that he now calls it 'home'. Digging into trash cans, he found a large blanket, which, he quickly fell in love and always nuzzling it whenever he returns 'home'. When he reach his teen years, he was digging in a nearby by trash pile near his home, until a group of gangster decided to claim that area as theirs. Not knowing that Boo was in the pile of trash bags, he poked his head out and spooked one of their members. Instead of anger, they all laughed and teased the spooked one.

"Man you jumped so hard, like he said 'Boo!' to you!"

Thus how Boo 'earned' his name. In exchange for giving them a 'good laugh', they decided to leave Boo in peace and gave them one of their hoodies. A plain white hoodie with duck tap on the sleeves.

Boo stretches as he merge out from his box like a cat and straighten himself up. His 'buddies' wouldn't be out in the rain, so he decided to take the back way out of the alley, into a less crowded street. He glances out before taking a step out into the open, as shy as he is. Luckily the streets were nearly empty, with occasion office people quickly walking by without giving Boo a glance, not he was much to look at. He was skinny, average teen height with striking pale-blue eyes and near albino-like skin and hair.

Thunder struck, making Boo jump a little and walk quickly down the street. He never like thunder heads. The surprising 'boom' makes him jump nearly all the time. He heads further down the street and pauses in front of a store. A fish store that was closed for the day. He presses his face against the glass and stares at the tasty looking fish. Licking his lips, he glances around and heads toward the side of the store. Fish smell was strong but, he doesn't mind. In fact, it made him hungrier as he shuffles down the alley to the back-side door of the store. He checks the handle, seeing it was lock and ponders at the situation.

Boo suddenly perked up as an idea popped in his head, then starts digging into his pouch and pulls out a needle. He insert the needle into the lock and picks around until a soft 'click' is heard. He brightens as the door opens up and closed behind him. He never like thieving, so he changes up a bit on how he 'steals'. He looks around the kitchen area until he finds the 'leftovers' basket. A basket full of parts of fish that the men cut out, thinking it was bad or no use. Boo grins as he pulls out his empty bag that he brings with him and starts stuffing it until it was full. After he was finished, he walks out of the room and locks the door on the way out, then back to his home.

The rain continues in it's light drizzling, soaking the streets and buildings in it's light mist. Boo sat in his box, frustrated that he couldn't start a little fire in front him. He sighs and ate his food cold, pulling his blanket over him to keep himself warm. When the basket reach half full, a roaring engine echoed down the alley. Boo peaks out from his box and stares down at the street as a massive black truck drove by, painted with big yellow words "C.E.D.A". He tilt his head in puzzlement and shrugs, resuming his eating.

**Day 2**

The rainy storm moved on, the sun shined brightly in the clean skies. Boo emerges out from his box and did his daily stretching. He notice it was unusually quite today. No cars roaring by, no chit chattering office people rushing to their businesses, no honking, hardly anybody was out today. He questions today but, went about down the alley to the spot where his 'buddies' hang out. He was about to turn a corner and quickly pauses, stepping back and lay his back against the wall. He heard his one of their members of the gang spoke.

"So ye hear about that green flu? Heard it's pretty bad."

"Yea, no one dares to go outside to gain this stupid flu. C.E.D.A is scaring everyone," Spoke the other.

"Bah, I'm not scared of this flu. We all get flus anyways!"

Boo peaked around the corner and spots the group all huddled up, just as the usually do until, one of them starts to sway and shakes his head," Dude..I don't feel so well."

" Dude, don't scare us like that."

"He probably talked himself into having the flu."

"No, seriously..I feel..ugh.." He started to vomit as the whole gang went "Ugh gross man! Cover your mouth!" Although, they were caught off guard when he suddenly charges at the group and bit one of them, "He bit me!" A brawl broke out on the group as they started punching, biting, kicking each other.

Boo remain hidden from view, afraid as he never seen this before. True they get arguments and couple punches were thrown, but nothing like this. He watches in shock as one of the member collapsed on his back, his throat torn out. He gasps in shock and ran back to his home, burying himself underneath his blanket and shudders at the image. So lost in the image, he didn't realized a couple hours past and screams were heard in the cities. He slowly peaked out from his box and listen. Sounds of cars crashing, a small explosion and gun shots were heard. Boo whimpers and hid back into his home, not sure what was going on. Another hour passed and Boo poke his head out again, hearing a shuffle of feet coming down the alley. He looks over and notice it was one of the member, staggering down the alley rather oddly. He crawls out and stares at the man, brightly at first...until the man stepped out from the misty air. Boo stared in shock, frozen in fear at the sight. What's left of the man was nearly hanging out as his guts were dangling out of his stomach, his jaw nearly loosen off it's socket, his kin pale and yellow as his dead eyes set upon Boo with hunger.

Boo felt cold as he stare at the man as it started to charge at him. He felt the man lunge onto him and bit his shoulder, rather strongly for a human of his size. Pain woke him up as Boo quickly pushes him off and staggers back, the pain throbbing in his ears as he started to run away. Everything appear to be a blur to him, he felt the blood running down his chest and back, coating half his white hoodie into a bloody mess. Until he couldn't run no more, he found himself at the city's park lake, empty and very quiet as the mist linger over the lake's water. He collapsed at the edge of the water and vomits. He was dizzy, the blood kept running down his clothes and into the water as he lays there, sobbing in pain. He look at the sky once more, now getting cloudy once more...no..not clouds. It was smoke; dark, smelly smoke.

**One week later.**

The skies maintain a rusty colors as the smoke continues to pollute the air, changing the area by giving it a orange-sh tint. Boo yawns loudly in his home and stretches like an actual cat and pokes his head out. A couple common infected sluggishly moved on by, grunting to themselves, paying no attention to Boo. He giggles and climbs out, remaining on four legs than standing up. It was hard to keep his balance on two, so he prefer staying on four digging his claws into the ground. The whole world seem to become a playground ever since his change; gaining great leaps and claws to dig into the buildings brick work giving him the ability to scale up walls with ease. Even jumping down in great heights and land without breaking bones was enjoyable.

Walking out into the streets, cars piled up or abandoned, Boo climbs on top of a taxi (what's left of it) and sat on top of it looking around. A few infected roamed the area, grunting...vomiting..even a couple started fighting each other. Boo sighs lightly to himself, sure it was fun being at this new change but to everyone else, he felt rather lonely. One common infected walked by and looked at Boo perched on the car. Boo gave a light wave at the infected, who simply stares at him blankly and resume his walking. Hanging his hang, Boo was about to leap off until a gunshot echoed down the street. He pauses, staring down the street as some infected too stare down the street.

Another gunshot was heard, this time a full round of it. The common infected started bounding off toward the noise swarming to the street on the right until, a massive black van suddenly ran them over and severe to the right, coming down Boo's street. Panicked, Boo leaped off the taxi car and went into a nearby clothing store, through the broken windows. He stops once inside and looked outside, soon enough, the vans came into view along with jeeps full with armed men and women. He remember the van as it was painted with large-yellow letters "C.E.D.A". He whimpers and went behind the counter at the back of the store, hiding from the scary people.

Men hopped out of their jeeps as they pulled to a stop, shooting any common infected suddenly popping out of their hiding spots or 'waking' up. Many were carrying tazers, dog catchers and sedative snipers along with shotguns and rifles. The commander came out from one of the vans, a woman, and started shouting out commands, " Move out! We are on a CAPTURE mission. I repeat, CAPTURE mission. Kill all commons but specials now move!"

Everyone went to work, taking out the commons yet on the look out for the 'specials'. Boo peaked over the counter and watched the mayhem until two of them stopped in front of his store. He quickly ducks down, hearing the heavy boots stepping on pieces of glass on the ground with a loud "CRUNCH".

"Another stupid capture mission." Muttered one of them, a rather bulky man armed with a sniper.

" Oh quit whining. Sooner we get one the better we get to leave and less chance on getting another one." said the other, holding a handgun attached with a tazer.

"As if we got enough in our building," growled the bulked one.

"They are the wrong types, you know that. Now shush Dan."

Dan huffs in annoyance as he turns on his flashlight attached on his sniper, scanning the area around him," Are you sure you saw something in here, Rolf? I see nothing."

"I know I saw something jump into here. It was white, how can you miss that?" Rolf gesture at the broken window," I saw in crawling into here."

Dan rolled his eyes,"Probably imagine it so you can go home early." He grins as Rolf glares at him.

"Oh shu-what was that?" They both stopped and point their guns toward the counter as the phone suddenly came crashing down behind it.

Boo wanted to move into the back room when he foot got caught up in the telephone's wire and yanked it off the shelf. Now both flashlights were pointing at his direction as he crouches down to the floor as flat as he can. He heard the footsteps coming closer, the lights above him focus right where he was. Feeling the urge to run away, Boo found a leftover soda cup inside the counter and quickly tosses it at the edge of the store. The light suddenly changes toward the corner of the store as the men whisper something toward each other and Boo made his move. Climbing on top of the counter, he leaped over the Rolf, taking him by surprised as he ducked and lands in front of the door.

"HUNTER!" They both shouted and pointed their weapons at him, but Boo was gone. He jumped out into the streets yet ram into another person, who was also taken by surprise, started shouting the same thing. Boo panicked and dove underneath a nearby van, laying flatly on the ground. He watched as men swarmed around the van, aiming the guns at it.

"Don't shoot! We need one alive!' shouted the commander.

Boo watched as one of them lay on his stomach and stare at him, nervously yet determined. He was handed a pole with a loop at the end as two others grab the hold of his leg, ready to pull,"Come here little leaping bastard." he started to reach over to Boo. Boo started to crawl back but, remembers that men were behind him. He went to look around yet rose his head too high and hit underneath the van. Dazed, he felt the loop went around his neck and suddenly snapped tightly. He instinctively started to pull and bit into the pole itself, digging his fangs to the point he nearly bent it, frighten the thing was going to kill him. He was suddenly pulled out and men tackled him, grabbing his hands and cuffed them together, along with tying his legs together. He felt the loop loosen and pulled off as the others kept their guns pointed at him.

"Good job men, we caught a live one," Said the commander, staring at the Hunter on the ground," Take him back to base. This should keep 'them' happy for the time being." With that, the army picked Boo up, who remained frozen in fear and tossed him into a back in one of the van with barred windows, slamming heavy steel doors shut.

The cold metal floor stung Boo's face as he lay there, fighting to get the bindings off. After a couple hours in the van, the engine roar to life and suddenly, they were off. Boo manage to use the wall of the vehicle to sit up right and curl up into a ball. He had no idea what was going nor why they kept him alive. The 'alive' ones usually kill any of his type in sight, thus, learned to avoid any of them that are nearby. A noise came from the driver's area as he look up, seeing one of the men, that was in the store building he was in, was peaking through a tiny square-looking window.

"You're pretty quiet for a Hunter," muttered Dan, "Usually they are screaming up the storm and growling like a wild animal." He slid the lid closed and eyes the road, all jammed with abandoned cars.

"You think he's an O type?" asked Rolf, who was driving the van.

"Possibly the way he is acting. If he is, we'll have a day off for sure," Dan grins at this.

Rolf cheered at this," Yea! Finally we got an O."

A few hours passed, with occasional stops for gas and a break, Boo felt the road getting very bump. He couldn't grip his hands against the wall thanks to the hand cuffs so, he used his bound feet to maintain his balance as the van hits hit rather big bumps on the road. He wonder if vehicles do this often or not, consider he never rode one before in his whole life until, it stopped being all bumpy and drove smoothly for a moment then came to a halt. He heard the men getting out and some voices outside, along with the other vehicles coming to a halt. Perhaps another break yet, the door made a loud 'clank' and flew open. The light blinded Boo for a bit, feeling hands grabbed his arms and yanked him out. He was immediately down on the ground with feet pressing against his back as he heard guns ready and loaded.

Boo blinked as the view came clear, seeing men and women surrounding him with guns pointed at him, along with several large men having their feet pressing him down too with guns in hand. The area was surrounded by a tall, thick cement wall with wires curled at top. The ground was also solid cement, even the square buildings around them was too made out of the gray material. Boo recalled a place that folks called a 'prison' and the area is greatly reminded him of it. Shouts and voices filled his ears, making him cringe and wanting to flee but the men held him down. He saw a man in white coat approached him, adjusting his glasses as he held onto his papers.

" What's the condition on this one?" He asked, eying Boo with interest.

"Possible O type, sir," answered a woman.

"Good! Good, we haven't gotten an O for this type. So many A's and B's, bring him in to the O section. There's a spot open for him." He nodded at the group and left.

Boo felt himself getting picked up,one held each arm and the other held his legs carrying him into a building at the far corner. He watches at the heavy doors opened into a pale hallway with dull lights. Several men and women in white coats walked by and eyed him with that same interest, even some look eager. Boo watched as the opened the doors to the left, into a cool room filled with barred cages similar to zoo cages. He was placed down to an empty one, right next to the doorway on the left as one of the men held his gun out pointing at Boo. The other started to unbind his legs, tensed up as he worked the handcuffs. Soon he was released, Boo immediately backed away into the corner and curled up into a ball, watching the men as they too backed out of the cage quickly and closed the gates on him.

"What are the odds of a Hunter backing off?" Spoke of them as the headed back out.

Boo was trembling in fear, eyes widen as he look around in fright. He felt cornered and lost. He missed his home and his blanket. He wanted out and run around freely, jumping from building to building, seeing how far he can jump across the lake and his favorite fishing store. He didn't realized how hungry he was as his stomach growled for food.

As if they heard his call, one man came in carrying a bucket full of meat and places several large pieces on a platter, then slid it into Boo's cage with a small opening near the cage's gate, "Eat up Hoodie," The man seem to sneered.

Boo looks at it, sniffing the air a little and frowns. It wasn't fish but the other kind of meat. Although he doesn't mind this kind of meat yet, he prefers fish; sweet, juicy fish. He looks up at the man as he stared back," Well go on, Hoodie. Not going to bite," He laughed at his own joke, leaving the area.

Boo hesitates at first, slowly crawling toward the meat plate and sat down, poking it at first. It was raw and smelly, not as smelly as fish but smelly. His stomach growled again for food and Boo picked a small piece off, nibbling it. Chewy, he thought yet shrugs. It wasn't too bad.

"So you're the new guy," A voice spoke up, seem to wheeze the words out.

Boo jumped and stares at the cage ahead of him, where the voice came from. He notice the man sitting at the back of the cage, warts covered heavily on one side yet the other was rather normal. His skin had a greenish tint as greenish smoke lingers around him. He was tall and have short brown hair as he stares at Boo, " At least you're not a Boomer."

Boo remain frozen at spot, his hand half way to grab another piece of meat.

"What? Cat got you-" he pauses and coughs harshly, hacking so hard Boo sworn he was going to hack his guts out," Damn this flu..anyways," His words remained that wheezing sound as if he never spoke in years," There's a reason you're alive and not shot like most Hunters. Lucky? Maybe.." He grins.

Boo tilted his head, puzzled at this stranger as he sat down.

The stranger eyes the new Hunter, perking a brow," Can you talk?"

Boo frowns a little, not even sure he can now. He rarely talked before this sickness even came. He wonders now if he can. He clears his throat and tries to speak, only came out a rather gurgling growl. He coughs, trying to clear out his throat and tries again, his voice barely came to a whisper,"Yesssss..." He manage to force the word out, sounding like a kid.

"Don't hurt yourself. It'll take awhile if you practice enough. This stupid disease ruins your thro-"He starts coughing again, covering his mouth. Until he was able to talk, he sighs," Yea..You should be happy you got capture. This is like safe haven for us." Seeing the Hunter with a puzzled look again, he shakes his head," Not bright are ya? No offense..I'm not sure what CEDA is up to but, take my word okay?"

Boo blinks and nods, fidgeting at his spot and starts to nibble his meat again. About half way through his meal, the doors open again as the man in white appears long with two guards, each holding a large looking stick. They approached Boo's cage and stared him down.

"He barely ate his full meal. A true positive sign of an O," spoke the doctor, holding a needle in one hand," Hold him down, I highly doubt he'll attack as soon as we enter." They unlock the cage door, entering the room.

Boo became frighten and backs away from them until he was cornered. As the two guard approaches him, he instinctively growled at them which, the guards hesitate.

" Don't hold back, he's only afraid," said the doctor and the guards look at each other with a nod and quickly rush over toward Boo, grabbing his arms, twisting them behind his back. Boo tried to struggle out of their grip, swinging his leg up and sends a powerful kick into one's knees. The guard quickly fell, though, brought Boo down with her as the other took this opportunity and pushed Boo down to the ground, placing his whole weight upon him. Boo squeaks at this and kept his struggle yet the other guard recovered from the attack and places her weight as well on him.

"Good, now hold him still." the doctor approaches Boo, flattening out his sleeve as his sticks the needle into his arm, through the clothing. Boo didn't felt it as he lays there, panting a little from exhaustion and fright. Soon it was over as the doctor straighten himself up, the needle now full of his blood," Release and let's go. We'll see how good his O type is."

The guards removed themselves off from Boo and escort the doctor out, closing the cage behind them. Boo sat up, confused on why they treated him such manners. They should of asked in the first place if they wanted his mushy blood.

"No point in fighting. They do that blood check all the time," spoke the stranger," Should lay back and let them do whatever they please. We are in their grasp now."

Boo rubbed his arm where the needle poked him and sighs a little. He crawls back to his meat plate and finishes it off. He felt like those pets being trapped in the pet store, waiting to be taken to their new home, to their new found freedom.

**One Month later.**

"Ro, tell me why we have to do this? I mean I know we have to make the town happy and y'all but, I don't get why we had to go out into the opens." whined Ellis, cocking his shotgun.

Rochelle shakes her head, tired of hearing Ellis asking the same question for the past hour," Because Ellis, sweetie, the traders spotted a base not too far from we are and that we should investigate, which, will make a good story to our new home." She taps her notepad with her pen, her handgun dangled with it.

"So, we're becoming spies now? Or uh...secret agents? Ah yea, secret agent. Nick will get a kick out of that," Ellis points his gun around, " Like, wearing those fancy black suits with those fancy black glasses talking so secretive that not even we know."

Rochelle couldn't help but smile at Ellis fantasy world and shakes her head. They've been walking down this dirty road for two hours now, oddly quiet as no infected attacked them. After an half an hour later, they spotted a cement wall up ahead.

"This is it!," Rochelle hurries over to the wall as Ellis follows behind, eying their surroundings.

They reached the area, noticing it was abandoned for quiet awhile as moss covered the walls, the gates were knocked down and some weeds growing between the cracks. The two stepped over the gates and enter an open area, with a few scattered grey buildings.

"Whatever happened here, the disease must of got to them," Rochelle noted several buildings have letters A, B and O.

"Those disease control folks are very poor at keeping themselves diseased free," said Ellis, pointing his gun around as he looks for any infected.

Oddly enough it was silent, only the sound of birds were heard. Rochelle look at each building, noting them down on her notepad and asked," I wonder what they were doing here."

"Why not check inside and see fer ourselves," Ellis went up to the doors labeled with "B" and pushes them open.

The hinges creaked as they were opened up into a dark hallway. Several skeletons lay upon the floor, some flesh was still attached to them as the maggots swarmed it. The both cover their noses over the smell and stepped over them, turning on their flashlights as the walked down the hallway.

Rochelle noted each doorway they walked by, all made in heavy steel with an air lock,"A bit high security for a building." She aims her light at one of the doors," Ellis, help me open this."

The two grab the door's handle and started to pull, dragging the door open as an arm dragged with it from behind too holding the handle.

Ellis grabs it and looks at Rochelle," Need a hand?" He holds it up to her and grins, seeing her flinch at it.

"Ellis, not now." She sighs, entering the room.

The room was filled with massive glass boxes, framed with thick steel and small openings where the scientists were able to hand in stuff to whatever was in it. Some of the glasses contain bullet holes and some were even smashed to bits. Rochelle noticed some containers had special infected in them; Hunters, Smokers, Boomers even witches. The two came tot he end of the room and stared at a massive hole in the wall, with a large bank-vault style steel door on the ground.

"Shit, they tried to contain a Tank. They gotta be nuttier than a squirrel trying to steal my tools," muttered Ellis, tapping the steel metal with his shoe then poking the dead Tank that was laying on the steel door with his gun.

"I have to agree. Why would they want all these infected in the first place?" Rochelle ponder at this," Let's check the other buildings.." She quickly notes her surroundings on her notepad and left.

Sure enough, the A building seem to contain the same thing, although, the security level on it were less than B. The Tank container appears to be emptied, yet no signs o damage or the Tank's body itself. As they headed for the o building, Rochelle saw how low security it was. The doors weren't even made of heavy steal, just a regular push door. She looks at Ellis who shrugged as they enter. It wasn't as big as the other two but the cages were much different. Instead of solid glass, these were simple iron bars similar to a jail.

"How come these don't have any dead bodies?" asked Ellis, pointing his flashlight to each cage," Look at this," He gesture toward the bars at front that appears to be pried open with rather strong hands.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Rochelle was greatly confused, pointing her flashlight at the end where the Tank container might be and heads toward it.

Ellis sighs, rubbing the back of his head, letting Rochelle go to one end as he head the other. He checks each cage seeing how they all have the same results until he stopped in front of one, near the entrance. His flashlight caught a white cloth on the floor and shines at it again. He held his gun closer to him, seeing it was a Hunter curled up on the floor. He wonder if it was dead like the others in the A,B buildings so he inches closer to the bars. He heard a noise behind him ,making him jump and spun around.

"Sorry," said Rochelle, accidentally knocking down trays off a cart.

Ellis sighs,"Girl, don't scare me like that. I thought you were a In-'He looks back at the possible dead Hunter and froze. The thing wasn't dead but sitting in front of him, staring right into his eyes,"OH Shi-" he backs away, aiming his gun at the Hunter.

Rochelle heard him swear and quickly went to him,"Elli-what is-oh." She saw where he was looking at and too pointed her handgun at the Hunter. She knew they weren't immediate danger consider he was behind bars but, who knows what those leaping hoodies would do. The two waited for it to do..SOMETHING but, nothing. He just sat there, staring at them.

"Um...shouldn't he be all..growling and shit?" asked Ellis, not taking his eyes off of the Hunter.

Rochelle gives a light shrug, not sure herself,"He can't get to us...maybe he knows that." She shudder at the thought. What if they are getting smarter?

Their thoughts were interrupted when the doors slammed open as an wave of common infected suddenly charges in, reaching their hands out toward them. Ellis quickly changes over and shot the nearest ones as Rochelle grabs his arm,"Come on! To the Tank vault, it'll narrow them down."

The two bolt for the Tank vault, heading inside and mow down the infected as they became into narrowing wave due to the small room. After the mayhem resided, the two check their ammo's," We should head back. We didn't bring a lot with us," said Rochelle.

Ellis shushed her,"Sh..somethings coming." Sure enough they heard scraping noises coming toward them. They each took a side and planted their backs against the wall, ready their guns. They waited for a minute until the sound went quiet. The two look at each other, puzzled until a beer can came rolling in.

Ellis checked his pocket and notice his beer can he brought must of fell out when he jumped. Without thinking, he reached out and grabs it,"How did my be-"He looks over and saw that White Hunter again, sitting on top of the corpses looking at him. He froze there, half bent down in exact eye level with the infected," Uh...Ro..he..he's staring at me.."

"Well shoot him," She whispers at him.

"But..he brought my beer back." he straighten himself up.

Rochelle couldn't believe this," Are you insane? He's not a dog! He's a Hunter! You know..that leaps and tears into you?"

Ellis looks at her, holding up his beer can," But..he..brought my beer back to me."

Rochelle peaks over again, seeing the Hunter never budged from his spot, no growling, no prowling despite Ellis was out in the open, nothing but sitting there,"What is going on here? First a strange base with odd letters and now a ..tamed Hunter?"

Ellis decided to let Rochelle have her moment and looks at the Hunter. Kneeling down he held his hand out,"Come here boy." he whistles for him to come on over,"Ellis won't bite..well I hope you won't too."

He watched the Hunter fidget at his spot, in fact, started backing off," Come on I won't hurt." He places his gun down, holding his hands up,"See?"

"You're nuts like the folks that use to live here," comment Rochelle, standing next to Ellis though never drop her handgun.

They watched their 'tamed' infected climbing off the pile of corpses away from them, grabbing a piece of an infected arm that Ellis blew off and bolts back into his cage. The two look at each other with confusion and decided to follow him back to his cage. They couldn't help but watch the Hoodie munching on the arm.

"Would you look at that. Hey Ro, he doesn't eat us..he eats the infected!" Ellis sounded rather excited and appall.

"Yeeeaaaa, let's get out of here before anything else..odd..comes out.." Rochelle started to head out, grabbing a folder she left on the cart she knocked down.

" But what about-"

"Come Ellis, we're leaving.."

Ellis looks back at the Hunter, sighing lightly and follows Rochelle out. Soon they were back on the dirt road, everything was quiet. Rochelle can feel Ellis was thinking about that Hoodie back at the base, though didn't say anything. The two were about half way down the road, until Ellis spoke, " Did you hear that?"

They both stopped and listen yet soon as the stopped, the noise stopped. The two shrugged and resume their walking, but the noise return so they stopped again, only the noise stopped again too. "Ellis, you playing games with me? It's not funny because I'm not laughing." Rochelle looks at Ellis with a glare.

"Whoa whoa, why would I do that Ro? I'm not THAT mean..well I do love to pull pranks but, not like this," Ellis gives a sheepish smile. The two looked around, seeing if an infected was making a noise until they look behind him. There he was, sitting on the ground the White Hunter stared at them.

'You got to be kidding me!" Rochelle muttered.

"Hey man, he followed us like an actual dog!" Ellis was again excited at this, kneeling down on the ground again trying to call him over," Come on little fella." Ellis heard Ro sighing heavily and muttering something, but he ignores her. He started inching toward the Hunter," Come to Uncle Ellis." He watched the Hunter taking a step back and stops, " What's that?", He spots something around the infected's neck, "Looks like a collar. He IS a dog." Ellis grabs his beer can and rolls it out toward the Hoodie, waiting to see what he will do.

The Hunter tilt his head as the can rolled into him, picking it up gently with his mouth using his fangs to keep it away from the saliva in his mouth and slowly, very slowly inches toward Ellis as his claws dig into the ground nervously.

Ellis held his hand out as he watch it placed it back into his hands,"Ro..did you SEE that?" He looks back, seeing Rochelle staring in shock. He looks back at the frighten Hoodie, frozen in place now. He saw the black collar around the neck and sees a name tag. He slowly reaches over watching every movement of the Hunter, seeing he was stiff as a statue, and manage to get a hold of the name tag," Boo? Your name is...Boo?" He watched the face suddenly perked up and made this purring noise. Before he could react, the Hunter tackled him into the ground.

Rochelle quickly pointed her handgun at the Hoodie as he tackled Ellis down,"Ellis!" She yelled out yet stops as he heard him..laughing? She let reality come back and actually sees the thing..hugging..him.

"Easy boy," laughed Ellis, patting Boo's head and saw Rochelle's face," Don't shoot! He's just-ack- hugging me very..hard.."

Soon enough, Boo lets go and sat back down, staring at them with a smile. Ellis sat up, fixing his hat as Rochelle walks over to him and helps him up, "We can't take him back to New Hope."

Ellis spun around, shocked," What ye mean? He's harmless!"

"Ellis, we may see him harmless but the others won't and kill him on sight."

Ellis suddenly frowns, scratching the back of his head," Yer right..they will kill him." He looks back at Boo, pondering at this. The hunter tilted his head looking puzzled at this reaction. Ellis sighs and knelt down to his level,"Boo...you can't come with us. Our uh..people might see you and uh..well..shoot ya." he saw the Hunter look scared, "No offense but, you're a Hunter and well, our folks kill those since they like to tear you up and all that shit."

Rochelle sighs lightly, seeing both of their faces look hurt and spoke," Look, uh..Boo, you can follow us to the edge of our town but you have to stay out of sight all right? They can't see you but..you can..hang outside okay?" She watched the Hunter perked up and nods, surprising how smart he was.

New Hope was made a few weeks after the infected started spreading. A small fish town rebuilt by a group of people, who were immune or carries, and renamed it "New Hope." Rochelle, Nick, Coach and Ellis after finding their boat to salvation was full of infected, came and found this town, making a living in it...so far. The town was surrounded by a large wooden wall and sheets of metal, whatever scraps the survivors found. Even cars, tilted off to their sides on the outside wall help provide a barricade against the infected since they cant' hit very hard, thanks to their wall. They also placed wires around their town to slow down any infected trying to cross. There is only one way into the town, a large gate on the west side, each with make-shift watch towers.

Rochelle approached the gate, waving her hands at the snipers perched on their spots,"Hey! Let us in! We're back from our trip!" she yelled out.

Ellis kept looking back, not seeing his new Hunter friend ever since Rochelle told him not to come. He heard the gate opens and sighs, entering the small...BORING..town. The folks around them nodded their heads, calling out to them,"Hey Ro! Find anything fun?"

Rochelle nods, holding up the folders in her hand," You won't believe it but, you'll see on the newspaper!" She grins as the men laughed. She poked Ellis out of his moody self, whispering to him," Don't tell anyone about that Hunter..just keep it a secret if you want to keep him safe, okay?" Watching him nod, she walks off to her news building in middle of the town, the only entertainment.

Ellis sighs, heading to his so called house, shared with Nick and Coach at the corner of the town. It was a very small two-story house for at least for a single, but for four? It was tight. Very tight. Rochelle and Coach shared beds at the second floor, Nick slept on the coach on the first floor (After losing to a game of cards), Ellis slept on the floor next to Nick. The kitchen was tiny with one sink and a fridge, the living room didn't even have a fireplace. The second floor held a simple bedroom and nothing more.

Ellis comes slumping in, lazily placing his gun on the table in the 'dining' room (In the living room) and slumps on the coach. He wonder how Boo was doing, hoping he wouldn't get too close and get sniped at. He wonder how he can convince people he was good and not crazy leaping legs. He didn't realized Nick was staring him down.

"You got that sour look on your face again. Don't tell me..you and Ro got into another fight, didn't you?" He said with that smart tone of his, like he simply knows Ellis.

Ellis mutters," Hell no we ain't...just..erm.." he remembers Rochelle's words and shakes his head," It's nuthin'."

"Don't lie shit to me. I know-"

"You know nuthin' Nick! Quit bugging me for Christ sake!" Ellis snapped at him, surprising him. He turns to his side, his back facing Nick as he heard him sigh heavily and walks off muttering to himself.

Nick heads out, in goal to find Rochelle and hopes to find answers to Ellis sour mood,"Such a damn kid anyways. Acts like his candy was taken away from him." He rubs the back of his head, walking into mid-town as some folks waved at him or a simple nod. He heads toward the news station, a small old store that once sold toys. Now it sells newspaper after finding a machine from abandoned cities, Rochelle decided to take a job there and provide some information around the country.

Nick enters the building, looking around as he approaches the counter ringing the bell,'Ro! Hey Ro! You in here? Got some question for you!" he shouted.

A man comes out, rubbing ink off his hands with a cloth," I told you not to shout! She'll be on her way." He went back into the back area as Nick huffs in annoyance.

Soon, Rochelle came out looking rather annoyed herself,"Nick, what now? Can't you see I got work to do?"

"Work or not, there's always time to do other stuff. I want to know if you and Ellis had a fight. He's all moping on the coach, Hell, he even snapped at me!" Nick glares at her," And I'm not good at handling kids."

Rochelle bit his lips, giving a light shrug," I don't know. We didn't fight. Maybe he didn't get the fun he was hoping for since, we didn't run into any infected."

Nick stared at her with a perk brow, leaning back as he places his hands into his pockets," Is that so? He wants some fun eh?" He smirked, walking out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rochelle had a bad feeling about that smirk.

"What you think? I'm going to give Ellis some fun!" He yelled out, continuing his walk back to his house.

Ellis resume his sulking on his couch, mulling over plans on how to get his Hunter into the town without getting killed. He grumbles, perhaps decorating him in a dog costume...or a horse. Or maybe make Rochelle print a story of him! He grins at this and gets up, only to get hit in the head by a handgun,"OW!" He rubs his head as it lands on his lap.

"Well you get up on a perfect timing," said Nick, holding his favorite sniper.

"Wha' ya want now? I was going to see Ro." Mutter Ellis, puzzled over the hand gun, "Why bring me this?"

"You sulking because you didn't have fun in this boring shit town, so we're going out to make some fun."

Ellis frowns," It wasn- 

"Come on and let's go. No whining..no fusing." Nick heads out the door, ignoring Ellis whining how he got only a handgun.

They were outside of town, heading down a dirt road that goes around the back side of New Hope, where it leads to a junkyard. Here in the junkyard, many scarps of cars. metal and building parts came here and possible used to repair the wall from any damage. Of course it was a dangerous place to be, as many special infected tend to hang about in there; mainly hunters and smokers with occasional jockeys.

Nick shot a common infected blocking the gate as he shoves the body aside, opening it up, " Glad I didn't turn into that shit." He looks back at Ellis, noticing he flinch and stops," Okay Ellis, what is going on inside that Hill Billy head of yours?" 

Ellis kicks a piece of rock, hitting the fences that surrounded the junkyard," Nuthin' let's kill some shit." He heads in, by passing Nick as he spots a couple infected and shot at their heads, blowing massive holes.

After an hour clearing out the junkyard from infected, Nick decided to check out the cars that were abandoned, seeing if any could work. Ellis kicks a barrel over, rolling it underneath his feet and kicks it off into the pile of junk. The barrel hits a pipe, causing the pile to collapse on itself, scaring Nick."SHIT ELLIS! I thought a Tank was coming!"

"Sorry." shrugged Ellis, a bit amused.

Nick swears a little, seeing a front end of a firebird and decides to check it out. He walks around the piles of junk, climbing over a large chunk of metal scrap and froze. He saw a Hunter perched on top of the firebird, curled up into a ball like some cat. He looks back at Ellis, beckoning him over with a finger to his lips.

Ellis tensed, knowing Nick found a Special and sneaks over, a bit clumsy, to him,"What ye find?" he whispered rather loud.

Nick shushed him, jerking his head over at the firebird," Hunter..I'm going to nail him good." He cocks his gun, taking his aim.

Ellis finally catches up behind Nick and gasp," Nick no!" He grabs the barrel, too late as Nick as he fired a shot, though moved, the bullet nailed the White Hunter in the shoulder.

Nick was caught off guard as Ellis suddenly decided to pounce on him, his aim missed hitting the Hunter's head, instead got his shoulder as it let out a cry, a doggish whelp. He watched as the thing grabbed it's wound and rolled off the car, hitting the ground hard. What he couldn't believe was Ellis RUNNING toward it, wrapping his arms around that THING.

"Boo! Boo, come on Boo. You okay?" Ellis asked, panicking as the Hunter whimpers in his arms. He look up at Nick,"Damn it Nick why ye shoot him?"

"He's a Hunter Ellis! Why are you holding it like a sick dog?" He shouted back, holding his sniper, ready for another shot," Get out of the way so I can kill it!"

"No! He's harmless!" Ellis, picks up the injured Hunter bridal style.

Nick looks at him, stunned,"The hell you doing? You insane? He's going to kill you!"

"No he won't! This is what I was hiding from YOU! He's harmless I tell ye! He even brought my beer back!" he shoves past the stunned Nick.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you taking that thing?" he followed after him, not sure what to do with this crazy hill billy.

"You shot him! He needs help!"

"You ARE insane! You really taking him into town?"

Ellis ignored him, ignored the shouts and everything around him. He wanted to save Boo as blood covered his hands.

Rochelle was simply looking over the folder's data she found at the abandoned lab. The notes were very confusing with all it's nubers and data from a certain research. Perhaps the doctor in town could help on this. She slides the papers back into the folder and heads out to the front room of the news, until, she saw Ellis carrying something in his arms and slams the door open.

"Ro! Ro! He's hurt!" Ellis placed Boo on the counter, his hands covered is thick blood.

Rochelle couldn't believe this. Not only her counter she just cleaned is now cover in blood, but the fact Ellis brought a HUNTER into the town. She stood there, stunned as Nick comes walking in, slamming the door behind him.

"Dammit Ellis! You got the whole town watching us! Get that thing out of here!" He snapped.

"No! The town can he bullshit! Boo needs help! Get a doctor or sumethin'!"

Rochelle finally comes around,"Ellis! Why..what..what happened?"

"Nick shot Boo."

"I shot a Hunter! Which is typical for us survivors to do!"

"He's not like them!"

"Shut up both of you!" Rochelle glares at the two, who quickly shut up, "Ellis, you shouldn't of brought Boo in here. You know the town is going riot about this!"

"Wait, you know this shit?" said Nick, stunned and believing everyone is going nuts.

Rochelle look guilty and nods," Yes, that-" She paused as she heard the Hunter whimper in pain ,"Look I'll explain later, Nick, can you go get that doctor?"

Nick swears a bit," Fine! I'll go get him...stuck in this shit.." He storms out the building, shoving past a few people who gathered around the building.

All Boo can remember was pain. The last time he felt this much pain is when the man bit his shoulder, getting him infected. He was having a nice day. After Ellis and Rochelle left him outside, he found their junkyard at the back making it into his new home. He found a couple dead infected and ate their tastey flavour, decided to take a nap on the car bathing in the warm sun. It was perfect, until a cracking sound was heard and sudden pain in his shoulder. He couldn't help but cry out in pain, coming out as a loud yelp of a dog. He tried running away from the threat, only the pain was too much and fell off the car. Boo remember hearing voices and someone picking him up. The scent caught his attention that it was Ellis, carrying him into town.

Now, he lays on the counter, the pain throbbing in his shoulder as his world fades in and out. He heard voices all around him, muffled yet some were shouting. He tried to say something, only that came out as a whimper of pain. He wanted it to end. He wanted to get away and crawl back to his home, snuggling to his blanket praying to the world in hopes the pain would go away. Boo heard the door open and closed again, a man in white coat appears in his blurred vision. He remembers them, at the lab. He tried to move away from hi, but the people held him down. He became frighten and starts to struggle, though, yelped in pain. He felt something poked his arm and snapped at the man in the white coat.

"That should calm him down," he spoke.

Boo felt the world spin, his body became heavy and sluggish as he fell into a deep sleep.

The doctor watched Boo fall asleep to the sedative, giving out a heavy sigh, " There. Now we don't have to worry about him tearing us up into pieces." He went up to the sleeping Hunter, examining his wounds," Lay him on his stomach." He looks back at Nick and Ellis.

Ellis quickly went over and help the Doctor turn Boo over, seeing his back covered in thick blood,"Is...is he going to be all right?"

"He's a Infected..this is nothing to what they can handle.." The doctor stated bluntly.

His name was Alfred Smoth, a CEDA doctor found wandering out the roads outside of town. Not telling where he came from, Alfred was not liked in town for the first week, consider people believe CEDA was the caused of the green flu. He quickly dispatch that belief and told them how he can help the town by being their doctor. His already greying, blonde hair tied in a ponytail made many think he was in his 60's when truly he was only in his 40's.

He looks over the wound on the Hunter, seeing it enter through the top of the hsoulder bone and exits out from the shoulder blade," The bullet skimmed his muscle on his back, missing his bone and major blood vessel. His reaction is simply he's not use to such wound. Probably was never shot in his whole life. Clever beasts."

Ellis glared at him at the end," His name is Boo, now is he going to be all right or not?"

Alfred sighs heavily," Yes yes..'Boo' will be fine. Just clean out his wound and clothing. The bleeding have already stopped thanks to his infection. Now what you should worry is the town folks." He wipes his hands off on his clean coat, already heading out," Good luck to that."

The three watch him leave and look at the people outside, some with guns.

Boo was prancing through fresh snow, so fluffy and sparkling snow. He couldn't help but leap into an untouched snow, leaving his marks in his wake. How he loved snow, so silent yet beautiful. The cold stung his skin as he rolled around in it but, the stung became great his shoulder cramped up.

His eyes snapped open, first greeted with darkness until his eyes adjusted seeing himself in a small living room. He found himself curled up on an old couch, wrapping up in blankets. He thought he was home, snuggling into his blanket yet, a shuffling noise was heard and froze. He looks over his shoulder and noticed Ellis sleeping against the couch, on the floor snoring lightly. Noo watched him breathing slowly and deeply, in his deep sleep too with a blanket around his shoulders. He sat up, looking around such small living room before looking back at Ellis.

Rochele quietly steps down the stairs with a flashlight in her hands, shining it around seeing it nice and quiet. She wanted to check on Boo, after dealing with the town folks nearly begging them to let him have a chance, she was dead tired yet worried. She barely manage to get him to their house without having shots fired. Thankfully the major came out and heard their story, and decided to hold a meeting tomorrow over such action.

She reaches the living room, pointing her flashlight toward where Boo was placed and gasps. He wasn't there. Paniced, she looks around and shine her light on Ellis, sighing in relief. She saw Boo sleeping on his lap, looking quiet content as Ellis hand an arm placed on his back looking content himself too. Ro couldn't help but smile at this then, gets an idea.

She quietly gets her camera upstairs, making sure her flash in on, heading back down and took a picture. Luckily the flash didn't wake the two, so she deciced to adjust their blankets around them making sure they both won't get cold over night and heads back up the stairs. Now she have evidents how innocent this Hunter really is.

The next day came, a day Ro wishes it never came. She noticed the town sent two guards at their home in order to keep the Hunter 'under control.' As if Boo will do anything, she thought peaking out the window seeing two men with sniper rifles in their hands. She sighs and shook her head, heading out on,"Ellis, you and Boo will behave in the house okay?" No leaving allowed." Coach was out and so was Nick on their guard duty, leaving the two alone in the house.

" Aw shucks Ro, we won't do anything. I'm uh thinkin' of teaching Boo 'ere how to talk." Answered Ellis, at the dinner table with Boo perched on the other side of the table.

Ro couldn't help but smile,"All right..you do that. I'm going to the news store to get my evidence all ready. Be back soon!" With that she left the two alone, giving a silent prayer that nothing will happen.

Ellis gives a lazy wave and looks back at Boo, who was sitting on the chair in a frog position staring right back," Okay Boo. I'm yer teacher for today and today's lessun is speaking. Can ye speak Boo?"

He watched the Hunter tilt his head and answers with a purr,"Uh..right..we'll start with uhh..." He ponders a bit and snaps his fingers," Beer!"

Rochelle closes the door behind her, hearing Ellis talking to Boo and shakes her head. The two guards glare at her then, stare back out as she glares back. She heads down the street in her usual route to the store, until she bumped into Doctor Smoth, "Sorry Mr. Smoth, I know you probably have billion of questions on why we have-."

"An O-infected Hunter, who is very passive and not aggressive at all?" he answered rather bluntly.

"An O-whatta what?" said Ro, shocked on what he said.

"You read the documents, have you not?" He stares at her with a perked brow.

Rochelle open her mouth and shut it, not sure what to say to this,"H..How did you know?"

The doctor shrug," A guess but, you reaction gave me the answer. Beside, how else would you find Boo? Surely you visited there."

Rochelle stared at the doctor, narrowing her eyes,"You came from there!"

"Bingo."

" So tell me, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Top secret, also hate that place," He shrugs again," Though it isn't much of a secret anymore now that they escaped."

" They? What do you mean 'they'? Why not start from this in the beginning." Ro made a rewind motion,"So you called Boo an O-infected. What do you mean by that?"

The doctor sighs, rubbing the back of his head," Well, to make it simple; Each person has a different blood type such as A, B Ab and O. Each blood type is healther than the other. For example B is the weakest of blood type, more likely to get sicker than A or O. Ab is the second weakest but, most useful when it comes to blood transfer. A is third and O is the healthiest, although, rare to come by."

It was starting to make sense what the Building's markings mean as Rochelle fitted the pieces together," That's why Boo was in that O building..because he had an O type blood."

The doctor nods," Exactly. Boo is an O-infected. We had noticed each infected has different reaction just by their blood type. The most aggressive are the B blood. A has a minor stability and less aggressive, which, I believe you people tend to call them 'Karma' those who linger back and don't attack right away. O type are most stable and more aware of their situation, making them smart than most like Boo."

"So tell me, you nut jobs went and capture all these different types for?"

"For a cure of course! But the best way to find such cure is to find the most O-infected individuals. As I said before, O infected are very rare to come across. We only find a Smoker, your Hunter, a witch and a Jockey." He bit his lower lip as the memories came back to him," If only we knew how smart they were."

Rochelle looks at him, puzzled," What do you mean?"

"Well..I'm sure you noticed how low security it was around them. Let's say..they got sick of us experimenting on them and out smart us, which, led to devastation to our base."

"No wonder Boo snapped at you," mumbled Ro, watching the doctor wince at her comment.

"Yes yes, I know what we did could have been handled better but, we were in a rush and never done this our whole lives. Also I was not his caretaker, who was much better than the rest of us." he claps his hands together, " Anyways, I came to see you and help you support of keeping Boo here."

"So you can experiment on him more?" Ro crosses her arms, not all that happy.

"No no no no, not anymore. Just a repayment for being alive." He watches her for a moment and sighs heavily," But let me warn you this; no matter what type they are..this disease gave them ability to kill without a cause. He may look sweet now but, at certain situations..he will turn on to you. Like a cornered toy dog."

Rochelle nods at this," I'll be sure to warn Ellis on that and everyone else, but you will help me right?"

"Yes, have I not said that?" He cock his brow, giving a smirk.

Rochelle didn't fully trust this man but, what else can she do? She shakes her head," Right...we should get going before this meeting starts."


End file.
